Not Straight Till Morning
by MnemosyneMutterDerMusen
Summary: After returning to Neverland Hook remembers why he had left in the first place. He never wanted to fall into the trap that was Peter Pan again. SMUT Hook x Pan


Once Upon A Time One Shot

Captain Hook x Peter Pan

_Author Note:_

_Well then I got inspired by a video made by __**TheNerjaveika**__ on YouTube and created this little Fanfic. It is a Slash Fanfiction with Captain Hook and Peter Pan so well… It is pure fiction if you ask me but I still love the pairing. I was wondering how to actual do this one, I still not really sure if it's good, but I hope you like the outcome. _

_So yeah I don't own Once upon a Time and have fun reading this little piece of my imagination. If you can find any kind of mistakes please contact me I'll be glad to correct them._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Not Straight Till Morning**

He cursed himself when he stepped on the island again. Why was he here again? Right because he wanted to help Emma and her family getting Henry back. He wasn't really thinking what it would mean to him if he would return to this island. It meant facing his past, his dead brother and the devil that rules this land.

He sighed as he was alone in the forest, almost inviting him to appear before him. He wanted to talk to him now, so he could sort things out alone and not in front of the Charming who would just make everything harder. They didn't need to know about his honorable past, or why he decided to become a pirate, that's private dammit. Also he didn't want to face his past … what to call him? Lover? He didn't really know what their relationship was, it was physical and not emotional. He did what he did to heal his brother and nothing more…

He shook his head and took a sip from his bottle of rum. That memories were not something he wanted to remember if he was to talk to him. The slight ache in his lower region though couldn't forget the memory. Yes it was pretty hot back then, such a young and willing body underneath him, so tight and hot… He froze as suddenly the person in his mind stood right in front of him smirking all so knowingly.

"Killian"

"Pan"

"Oh ̴ Why so unfriendly Killian?"

He tensed as he stepped closer to him, not even changed in the slightest since their last meeting, making his lower region jump in excitement. He took another sip and was surprised as Pan took the bottle out of his hand.

"Really? Alcohol? Why so insecure Killian?"

"Hook, you know I don't like to be called that anymore."

The other boy smirked but nodded: "Well then Hook. What is you and your little friend want on this island? If it would be just you alone I would hope for another wonderful night but with them… you now I'm not a fan of an orgy."

The man frowned and shook his head laughing: "They want to get Henry back, but I believe you know that already… I wanted to talk to you though. I don't want you to talk nonsense about me around them. They don't need to know everything…"

"You mean Emma doesn't need to now this… Hook I'm surprised, you love that woman? I always though you played for the other team… Being a pirate and all", the boy said casual as usual.

The dark haired man sighed and rubbed his eyes. Of course he knew about his crush on Emma. And of course he would know about his other little adventures with his crew, he was lonely on the sea after his MIla died, dammit. He sat down on a stone behind him and looked on the forest floor. He was still not really sure what he even wanted from that blond woman. He still love Mila and he knew that she was loving Nial or whatever his name was. So why even trying to look good for her?

"You look bothered Hook, want me to distract you?" the blond boy asked liking his lips in a seductive way.

"You bloody demon…"he muttered and could feel his heart flutter. He was sexual frustrated since he was hanging around that woman and he was seriously thinking about accepting that offer.

The teen was wearing that cocky smile again, walking behind him, brushing him with his own body oh so lightly. Peter breathed in his ear making him shiver and trailed his hands around his broad chest. The boy was humming, content with his muscular body. The teen licked his neck before he stepped in front of him and sat on his lap, legs on either side of his body.

"Come on Killian… You want me" The boy purred into his ear and he almost moaned when he started to rub his body against his crotch.

"You devil… " he growled and finally kissed him rough and hard.

His hands roamed the smaller boy's upper body and soon the young man was topless. Hungrily he kissed the soft flesh and marked the white skin with purple hickeys. It was a sudden possessiveness that had taken over him but Peter didn't seem to mind, he even moaned into his ear as he once again left one a little under his right ear.

"Stop fooling around" Pan commanded and stopped his actions. He took control and undressed them quickly with a snap of his fingers. Hook gasped as the younger body was now pressed against him, leaving a tingling sensation that was directing to his lower part. But as the boy lifted himself to align the manhood with his entrance the pirate stopped him.

"Stop. Don't you want to prepare yourself?" he asked his voice already dark and raspy with lust.

"No, you know I like it rough" the other replied and rammed the erection deep inside of him, screaming as he hit his prostate dead on. The silent forest was now filled with the loud moans and pants of the unlikely lovers. Even though Pan had said he liked it this way Hook was thrusting in him a little slow so he could adjust, even though he didn't like the devil, he definitely didn't want to hurt him. But that didn't stop the boy to move his hips down in a steady pace that drove both of them mad.

"Damn!...AH!" the boy cursed and then decided to kiss the pirate again. It was a sloppy and wet kiss but it matched to their heated movements perfectly. Pan grabbed the shoulder of the man, leaving red marks with his nails on the tanned skin. The blond moaned loudly as he could feel himself nearing his end.

"Hook…."

"I know… AH! Ngh. Me too"

The movements ended suddenly, as Killian shoot his load into the boy and the boy came over their naked stomachs. The boy stood up with shaking legs cleaning and dressing them with a snap of his fingers. Only their blushed cheeks and heavy breathing was indicating their activities. The boy smirked and leaned down to kiss him once more.

"It is so much fun with you in Neverland, Killian"

The captain huffed and nodded: "Yeah Now I know why I worked with you"

"Well then, I leave you to your companions… oh and Killian? Let's do this again sometime soon"

With that the boy disappeared and he was left to himself again.


End file.
